Harry Moody
by Manowarrior
Summary: Harry Potter gets taken in by Alastor Moody when he is left at Privet Drive. How will Hogwarts react to a paranoid eleven year old shouting CONSTANT VIGILANCE? Only one way to fin out.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognise in this fic, only the plot. My thanks to Rorschach's Blot for his permission to use small parts of his 'Constant Vigilance' series in_

'_Odd Litte Ideas'._

**Harry Moody, the Beginning.**

Minerva looked sadly at the house where 'those dreadful muggles' lived and tried again to convince Albus that it was no place to leave a magical child.

"I'm sorry Minerva but . . ." Albus slumped to the ground, the victim of a powerful stunner.

"Albus" Minerva cried before joining him in the land of nod.

Out of the shadows came a heavily scarred man with a horrible grin, using several well practiced wand movements he modified their memories, "you dropped the boy off, you don't think Figg will be needed, and if you ever need someone to check on the boy then you'll call your old pal Moody."

"I just couldn't let him leave you here lad" he wrapped a scarred hand around the sleeping child's basket and gave a rather frightening smile, "you'd never reach your potential living here, but I promise you boy that with me teaching you you'll be great."

Baby Harry didn't awake at the sound of his new guardian's voice and the world changed.

"Constant Vigilance" Moody yelled at the two unconscious Professors before absconding into the night with the sleeping form of the boy-who-lived.

Back at Moody's house he transfigured a battered chair into a crib and left the boy in it to sleep. Doing a customary scan of the area around his house he stuck his head into his fireplace.

Mundungus Fletcher had just sat himself down to enjoy one of his stolen bottles of Ogden's Finest when Moody's voice scared the living daylights out of him. "FLETCHER, GET YOUR THIEVING HIDE TO MY PLACE NOW OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES".

Mundungus bolted out of his chair and grabbed his recently 'aquired' Nimbus 1200 and apparated to the edge of Moody's wards. After shaking his head to get rid of his alcohol induced state he flew the remaining mile over to Moody's house. Really setting up wards that extended a mile in every direction was paranoid even for Moody, but then again no one in the Ministry had the guts to deny him…and those who did didn't care as long as moody continued to bring in the criminals.

Once he reached Moody's house he knocked on the door and saw a flash of red light.

When he woke up he was tied to a chair and his mouth had a bitter aftertaste that had to come from some sort of potion. "Is all of this really necessary Moody?" he grunted.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE Fletcher", Moody yelled. "Now, you're going to do something for me, and if you perform satisfactory I'll forget the fact that you broke into Crouch's Manor yesterday when everyone else were celebrating or working at the Ministry".

Mundungus gulped, Chrouch had been on the warpath lately against Deadth Eaters and criminals alike. If Dung was lucky he would escape with a decade in Azkaban if Crouch ever found out.

"What's the job then?"

Moody pointed to the crib that stood in a corner. "I need ya to look after the boy while I place some fake documents in the Ministry".

Mundungus looked over to the crib and gasped as he saw the lightning bolt scar on Harry's forehead.

"Potter, but I thought Dumbledore said that he was to stay with his aunt and uncle?"

Moody whipped out his wand and pressed it into Mundungus' cheeks. "And people are going to continue to believe that, Albus isn't the only one who holds all the pieces in this game, I know what the boy has to do one day and by Merlin I'm going to give him the tools he needs to finish the job".

Moody paced a little bit back and forth before he turned to Mundungus again. "I'll give you five hundred galleons a year if you watch him for an hour and keep your mouth shut afterwards".

Mundungus widened his eyes at the prospect. "You've got yourself a deal Moody, now if you'll just get me out of these ropes", he looked expectedly at Moody.

Moody vanished the ropes and grabbed the parcel which held all of the falsified documents that recorded the birth of one Alexander Harry Moody at 30th of July 1980. Once he was sure Mundingus had everything under control he flooed to the Ministry. After arrival he marched straight towards the Department of Magical Records. A quick stunner and subsequent obliviation ensured that the single worker there wouldn't remember a thing.

On his way out again he was stopped by Bartemius Crouch Senior. "Alastor? What are you doing at the Ministry this time of day?"

Moddy growled for himself as he turned to face his boss. "I came to find you Barty, appears that some woman left a boy on my doorstep with a note that claimed he was my son. I've done the tests and they all turned out positive so I'm going to need a few personal days to adjust".

Barty's eyes widened as he probably thought about who would be desperate enough to actually sleep with Moody, but then decided that he didn't want to know. "Fine Alastor, but I want you back in office within a week".

Moody nodded and then flooed back to his house. After checking that none of his wards had been tampered with he stunned Mundungus and modified his memory, he would now believe that he had drunk himself to sleep in front of his fireplace, another quick use of the floo ensured that Fletcher was back home.

Three days later Moody was about to drive his head through a wall, the boy was constantly crying for his parents or the traitor Black. It was now that he really realized his mistake. He had no clue about taking care of a small child and after much deliberation he decided to visit two friends who had a small boy themselves for some pointers.

"Alastor", Frank Longbottom yelled to his former mentor when he opened the door only to find Moody standing there

"What's the first thing I told your batch of trainees when you showed up at the Academy?" Moody asked as he pointed his wand at Frank's chest.

Frank rolled his eyes at his former mentor's paranoia. "You told each and every one of us rabbits to form a line or you would personally shit-kick everyone who appeared before your eye", his lips tugged slightly with amusement.

Moody nodded hastily and scanned the house for what had to be the umpteenth time that day for any threats. "Bad form Frank to just open the door like that, if I'd been a Death Eater you'd be dead now".

Frank rolled his eyes again as he locked the door behind Moody only to watch with exasperation as Moody heaped spell after spell on the door for extra security.

"Come on Alastor the war is over, Voldemort is dead".

Moody just grunted as he sat down on a couch. "You know as well as I do that the Dark Lord is not completely dead yet, and all of his 'Imperiused' followers, they're still out for blood, so I want you to maintain Constant Eternal Vigilance".

"Of course Alastor", Frank said to please him. "So what brings you here? You aren't one for social visits".

Moody removed the glamour he had placed on Alex's carrying basket. "That's my boy, got him dumped on me three days ago and I need some tips on how to raise him".

Frank's eyes bugged out at the sight of the young boy. "That's not your son, that is Lily and James' boy".

Moody nodded. "Dumbledore was planning on putting him with his relatives, and you know god damn well what he has to do whenever the Dark Lord returns, I'm going to do the best I can to make sure he survives".

Frank nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose that's for the best, but how are you going to disguise him? I mean everyone who gets a look at that scar is bound to know who he is".

"Well, muggles have made huge developments in medical arts the last years or so, I'm going to a muggle private hospital to get that damn scar removed and after that we'll just need some colored lenses for his eyes and he'll be completely different".

"Hmm you have a point, well I better get Alice down here then and we can start teaching you what you need to know, meanwhile we can place Harry here with Neville".

Moody nodded and gave the boy over to Frank who looked sadly down at the son of his murdered friends. A short while later Frank and Alice returned and started to tell Moody everything he needed to know about children.

It was five hours later that Moody suddenly jumped to his feet and brandished his wand. "Alice get the kids out of here, four Death Eaters are closing in on the door, they haven't had the time to place any wards yet so hurry".

Alice jumped to her feet at the command and ran up to the nursery and grabbed the two boys and apparated to Frank's mother.

Just as Alice dissapparated wards preventing apparition and portkeys slammed into place, effectively trapping the two remaining aurors. "Dissillusion spells Frank, you go left and I'll go right".

Frank nodded and tapped his wand on his head effectively making himself invisible while Moody did the same.

Moody waited until the four Death Eaters stood right outside the door before he unleashed his first spell. '_Confringo_'. The silent spell detonated on the door and blew it out in a spray of shrapnel and cries of pain tore through the house as the closest Death Eater was penetrated by the wooden splinters. The other three however tore into the house and launched killing curses right away and Moody swore as he banished a couch to intercept the one that headed for him, apparently they had cast 'Homonum Revelio' on themselves, making his and Frank's disillusion spells useless.

Moody and Frank immediately went into action, Frank threw a hail of stunners and hexes at the Death Eaters who answered back with unforgivables. Moody animated the corpse of the dead Death Eater to attack the closest one, and once the Death Eater was distracted moody hit him with a reducto in the chest that slammed him into the wall and probably broke every bone in his chest area.

As he rounded on Death Eater number two he felt his heart stop for a second as the green light of the Killing Curse hit Frank dead on.

"Well well, if it isn't 'Mad Eye' Moody", a female voice laughed at him as she admired her earlier handiwork. Moody concentrated his eye and looked past the masks the Death Eaters wore.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, how does it feel to know that your pathetic master was killed by a brat not yet out of his diapers?"

Bellatrix screamed with rage and threw the Cruciatus curse against him but it was easily blocked by a chair. "You know I would prefer to take you in alive, but I don't think I'll bother", Moody yelled and unleashed a torrent of curses at the two Death Eaters and he grinned a feral smile when his cutter tore into Bellatrix's hand, the following bludgeoner to the head sent her into unconsciousness.

"And of course Barty Crouch Junior, I wonder how your father will react after I've captured you".

Barty simply snarled and renewed his attack by sending repeated Killing Curses towards Moody, who dodged one after the other. With Barty being on the other side of the room Moody had the advantage as it would take up to five seconds for the Killing Curse to cross it, and he had plenty of furniture to block them as well. After two minutes Barty staggered as his body protested the energy he had spent on throwing the deadliest of curses, and Moody wheezed with laughter.

"You may be a dark wizard, but you're no where near the caliber of the Dark Lord, throwing unforgivables around like some other mentally backwards Hufflepuff", Moody finished Crouch off with a stunner, and immediately bound the three surviving Death Eaters in thick chains and placed anti-apparition and portkey jinxes on them, he wasn't about to lose them after he removed the shoddy wards they'd placed.

As soon as the wards went down a mix or Aurors and Order members led by Albus Dumbledore apparated in. "You guys are too late, we have one dead Death Eater, and three who will be enjoying Azkaban for the rest of their pathetic lives", Moody told Dumbledore.

"FRANK! NOOO", Alice screamed as she ran over to her dead husband. Moody and Dumbledore exchanged grim looks as she tried to fight off the Aurors who tried to remove her from the body. Ignoring the distraught woman's sobs for the moment Moody turned towards Dumbledore again.

"We have a scandal on our hands, one of the captured bastards is Barty Crouch Junior…you know what that means don't you?"

Dumbledore's eyes widened in surprise. "This is going to spell the end of his political career if it ever gets out".

"Aye", Moody replied as he stowed away his wand. "We need to place the boy into protective custody until his trial, if we don't I can guarantee that the boy will be dead by nightfall, I don't care how much the kid deserves it I WILL NOT have his madman of a father as Minister".

"You are right of course, I'll take him to Hogwarts, he will be kept unconscious until the trial…nobody get to know",

"Damn right nobody gets to know, I want this strictly between us".

Dumbledore walked over to where Barty Crouch Junior was lying and levitated him with his wand. "I'll escort this one to the holding cells then, I suggest you get the other two to first under heavy guard so that they can be in a reasonable shape when the trial comes.

Moody walked over to a corner where Alice was being comforted by Remus Lupin, both of them looked like shit, though it was understandable, both of them losing close friends and in Alice's case husband the last week.

"For what it is worth Alice I'm sorry", Moody's voice was almost gentle as he laid an unsure hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Alastor, I-I guess I should go get N-Neville back from his grandmother".

Moody shook his head. "Both you and Lupin need some time off, I suggest that both of you take a few days together and talk, you're one of the few left in the Order from your generation so you need to stick together in these times. I'll talk to Augusta when I pick up Ha…Alex".

"He's right Alice, let's get over to my place and I'll make you a nice cup of tea", Remus suggested as he helped her up from the floor.

Moody watched them leave and rounded on the Aurors. "I want an explanation and I want I RIGHT NOW", he barked at them, causing several to jump slightly.

"Sir, we got the distress call from Alice ten minutes before we arrived, but there were wards up and!"

Moody glared at Senior Auror Amelia Bones. "In that case you should have been here eight minutes earlier, HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU PUSSIES TO CARRY A BROOM ON YOU AT ALL TIMES?"

Ignoring the feeble answers he received he snarled at them. "Since you've apparently gotten soft after the Dark Lord was vanquished I'll have to teach you guys up from scratch again. Tomorrow everyone meet up at 5'AM SHARP, so for the next week I'll be driving you as hard as a Hillbilly on his wife do you get me?"

"WE GET YOU SIR", they yelled back.

"GOOD, those of you who will be fortunate to guard our captured bastards will get training delayed until the trial is over. Now I expect this order to get out to every Auror in active service, for every one who is late, you'll get one extra day of training". Moody grinned as despair spread across the faces of the gathered Aurors, apparently none of them had forgotten how much of a bastard he was when training them.

"SCRIMGOUR, assemble a team to guard these traitors, and make arrangement for burial detail and the like for the dead, I want six Aurors guarding each of these bastards twenty four hours a day, and I want the names of these traitors in the Prophet yesterday, I want their families to feel so ashamed that they won't dare show their face in public for weeks understood".

"Yes sir", Moody's oldest friend said, "I'll make sure to raise as much hell as possible sir". Moody nodded with satisfaction, and once he was sure that Scrimgour had everything under control he apparated to Augusta Longbottom to pick up his adoptive son.

**A/N: I've hit a writers block with my other story, but a new chapter is in the works, expect an update within a month. Meanwhile I hope you enjoy the start of my second story which will feature Harry Potter raised by Moody. (To avoid unnecessary confusion I will call Harry for Alex or Alexander until his real identity is revealed, and one last question should Alex/Harry receive a magical eye like his adoptive father or not, if so when should he receive it?**

**Read and review.**


End file.
